


This Whole TIme

by OrcaofMyLife



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrcaofMyLife/pseuds/OrcaofMyLife
Summary: HUGE SHADOWBRINGERS SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED 5.0 MSQ!!! YOU HAVE BE WARNED!!!The Warrior of Light has grown a fondness for the Crystal Exarch. Over the course of their time on the First it has only gotten stronger.Shameless love confession fic between the WoL and the Crystal Exarch because I love him. Don't @ me.





	This Whole TIme

**Author's Note:**

> Basically of love confession fic cause I love the Exarch. Not beta'd so sorry if there's grammar and spelling errors!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

My whole body felt like it was cracking at the seams. The pain was blinding like the sky that I had come here to fix. I fell to one knee as I looked up to the Scions that had always surrounded me. Finally, my eyes transfixed on the man that had captured my attention. I don’t know why but I was so transfixed by him and had never even seen his face. AH! I clutched my chest as the pain pulsed throughout my entire body. I coughed light from deep within my soul. Is this what dying was like? It was too soon. I didn’t want to die. I still had things to do. I had the save Eorzea from the Empire. I still had friends back at the Source. And most importantly...I couldn’t leave him. I needed to tell him so much. I had so much to find out. Who was he? 

All of a sudden the Crystal Exarch jumped in front of me. “No soul could handle that much light…” Does he intend to absorb the light? What is he saying? That he used me? No.. He couldn’t have...

I could barely see Urianger holding back the Scions as the Light was trying to take me. He knew??? “You knew??” I could hear Y’shtola gasped. “He’s sacrificing himself. He’s going to take the Light with him into the rift and die.” NO! He couldn’t! We would find a way through this. I looked up and I saw a pair of ruby eyes looking at me with such adoration. 

“G’raha…” I whispered. I saw him smile up at me. 

“This is the least I could do for the Warrior of Darkness…”, then all of a sudden I saw him fall back onto the ground. My eyes grew wide as I saw Emet Selch holding a smoking gun. NO! I was seething with rage.

“I couldn’t let him get any further…” Emet sauntered past him and knelt down in front of me. “Don’t worry he’ll be okay. I still need him. With all that knowledge he has gained of the centuries he is invaluable.” “I tried. I told you I wanted to work with you and as I observed you wouldn’t see reason. You aren’t whole! Can’t you see that? And you…” he seethed as he knelt down next to my face. I was heaving to breathe at this point. “You are a disappointment. If only you could have controlled the Light. But alas, you can’t. You’re going to become a sin eater and usher the end to this world.” 

As he turned to leave I was cursing myself. I couldn’t move. I was barely holding myself together at this point. I continued coughing up light and I finally felt the last of the reserves of my energy leave me as I passed out on the battle floor.

* * *

I woke up in my room back at the Crystarium. It seemed I was stable for the minute. I had to do something. I had to get out and get some fresh air. As I traveled to the top of the Crystarium I saw an orange sparkle in front of my face as Feo Ul appeared. 

“My sweet sapling...what have you done? Your beautiful soul is all cracked... I could help. I could give the scepter and you would be immortal. I would do that for you.” I just looked at her at the Queen of the Fae incredulously. Of course that wasn’t even an option. I had to save the First. “Don’t look at me like that! Of course I knew your answer but I had to offer. You know what you must do now.” I did I had to save the Crystal Exarch and the First.

  
  


[Time Skip Until After fight with Emet]

There he was battered and limping but he was there. If it wasn’t for his intervention I don’t think we could have succeeded. The First was saved and I was no longer in danger thanks to my wonderful friend Ardbert. 

My hand rose up… and I quickly let it fall. I shouldn’t be focusing on him. He’s just...just. He’s G’raha. The man I had quickly fallen for when we first found the Crystal Tower all those years ago. A love I had since decided to forget but now has resurfaced at full force.

“You’re really here…” I whispered. I saw Y’shtola eye me but didn’t let on if she knew my true feelings. I swallowed hard and tried to remember my place.

“Yeah I guess I am. A little tired but I’m here.” He chuckles. I sigh with relief as we head back to the Crystal Tower. 

When we got back to the tower the Crystal Exarch explains that he still doesn’t know how to get the Scions’ souls back to their bodies back at the Source. So they were going to stay behind to research how to get back while I could travel back and forth. I needed to tell Tataru about everything that had transpired and make sure nothing drastic had happened with the Empire. 

“Well we’ll head on our way. Make sure you come back soon Warrior of Darkness.” Y’shtola signals the rest of the Scions to make their leave and soon I’m left alone with G’raha. I should tell him. I should let him know but everytime I start to form the words I can’t get them out. 

“I...um…” I start but G’raha interrupts me. 

“Well I’ll open the portal. Make sure to inform everyone of the developments, Hylia.” I just look at the Exarch. I swallow hard and nod my head. He slams his staff and the portal shifts and I can see the Source. I really should say something...but I don't. I walk through the portal and immediately head to the Rising Stones to see Tataru.

  
  


After I tell my story to Tataru, Cid, Biggs and Wedge. They were surprised the one that summoned our friends was our friend G’raha. 

“So it was your crush G’raha...that really is surprising.” Tataru chimed in. My eyes just grew and my face got warm.

“Tataru! How….What...When???” I stammered. Cid and the guys were just chuckling next to me. 

“What are you stuttering for? Didn’t everybody know? You made it pretty obvious.” Tataru stated like the sky was blue or the grass was green. 

“NO!” “Yes!” I exclaimed as Cid interjected me. So everyone knew...this was embarrassing.

“So I’m guessing G’raha doesn’t know then?” Tataru asked me. I just shook my head. I couldn’t talk. “You should really tell him. He was willing to die for you, Hylia.” I just nod. 

“I’m going to try next time I go to the First,” I promised her. Which was sooner than I realized.

It wasn’t long and I had done everything I could in the Source at the time to help with the war with the Empire. We were in a stalemate, and there wasn’t much I could do. I was starting to irritate Tataru with my constant presence. There were no primals to slay or wars to fight so I didn’t know what to do with my time. It got to a point that Tataru ordered me to go check on our friends. I begrudgingly obliged. I was trying to put off talking to G’raha. I didn’t know what I was going to say to him. 

  


I slowly walked through the portal and greeted G’raha. I tried to act like I was calmer than I was on the inside. I had slayed tons of primals and never felt nervous like this. I decided to go and get and update from my friends at the bar before I talked to G’raha.

“I’ll meet you back here later Crystal Exarch.” I smiled up at him.

“Please, just call me G’raha. The pretense for that title is gone.” he smiled back.

“Yes but the people of the First still know you as the Exarch. We have reputations to uphold.” I joked with him. 

He chuckled, “Yes I guess we do Warrior of Darkness.” I could feel my face trying to warm up. I loved his laugh. 

“Ahmmm…” I heard the Viera clear her throat. “I’ve come to escort you to the bar to meet with the Scions.” Now I was really blushing that she caught me flirting with the Exarch. 

“Ah...of course. If you’ll excuse me Exarch.” I bowed my head and he nodded back. 

As soon as we left the Ocular Lyna spoke up. “He missed you.” I just looked over to her begging my face not to redden. “I’m just saying it wouldn’t be so bad if you both found happiness.” I swallowed hard and nodded to hear. “Just something to think about.”

She saluted towards me and returned her salute. I head to the table just in time for them to be finishing their discussions. I greet them wholeheartedly and we swap stories and what we have been up to lately. I quickly realize that we are no closer to finishing things with the Empire than we are to getting them back to the Source. I felt dejected. 

“Don’t worry Hylia,” Y’shtola assured me. “We’ll figure this out.” I nodded and tried to smile. She patted me on the shoulder and Alphinaud and Alisae nodded to me. We all decided to go our separate ways and I promised to keep them updated. 

* * *

I found myself heading to the Ocular of my own volition. Not because I was ready to return but just because I wanted to see the Exarch. I don’t know what I was going to say to him but I just felt my feet leading me there. It was getting late and I didn’t know what I was doing. He was probably asleep having finally seen night again. I guess if he doesn’t answer I can always just go back to the inn. 

I know 2 times on the Ocular door and wait. It seemed like I waited forever but was probably less than 2 minutes. I stood there tapping my foot and decided he was probably asleep and decided I better head to the inn.

“Yes...who is it?” I heard a groggy voice. I felt like my heart was in my throat. 

“Um...it’s just me. Hylia. Sorry to bother you. It’s late...I’ll...um...I’ll head to the inn and talk to you tomorrow.” It was entirely too late. I shouldn’t be coming to see him at this hour. I had tomorrow. My feet just led me here and now that I was here I didn’t know what I was doing.

“No!” I heard him exclaim, “I mean no, you’re not bothering me. Just a minute.” I patiently waited at the door as he opened them. I gasped. His hair was down and no longer in his braid at the back of his neck. It came down in waves and framed his face so beautifully. I swallowed hard. 

“So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the Warrior of Darkness? Only fitting at night I guess.” He chuckled and I tried to laugh in my nervousness. We both sat down and he started noticing my unease so he put his hand on my bare shoulder to comfort me. “Hylia, are you okay?” I could feel hands start to shake.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thoughts running through my head. My feet somehow just led me here.” I looked down at my fists. To think to slayer of primals and Ascians sitting here shaking just talking to someone. 

“It’s okay,” Noticing my upset and let his hand drop from my shoulder, “A lot of people find their way here when they’ve got things on their mind. Used to happen a lot more when the world was on the brink of destruction.” And he probably let them all in like he did with me just now. 

I sighed, “I love you…” I finally said it. 

“What?” he looked down at me eyebrows raised and eyes wide. 

“No that’s not right. I’m in love with you G’raha.” I looked up to him with earnest eyes. “I have for a long time I think. Back when we first met at the Crystal Tower. Back when you were a young archer. I didn’t know what it was then but I’m sure of what it is now. I understand if you don’t feel the same way but I felt like I had to tell you. You have a right to know.” I sighed. I did it. It was like a great weight lifted off my shoulders. 

I started to stand up to head to the doors to the Ocular when I felt a hand around my wrist. “Please don’t go.” I saw that his ears were flattened and his tail was twitching behind him. I just nodded and sat down next to him. 

“This whole time, are you serious?” He looked up at me. I just nodded to me. “I had locked away those feelings…” I heard him whisper. I looked down at him 

“G’raha?” I caught his attention, “It’s okay if you can’t answer me right now. I understand. It’s a lot. It’s just been eating at my heart and I needed to tell you.” 

“No, that’s not it Hylia. I can’t believe this whole time...I love you too Hylia. I had locked away those feelings when I summoned you here. The first needed us and we needed to stop the 8th Umbral Calamity. That’s what I told myself. But what I really wanted to stop was your death.” I could see his eyes pricking with tears. “I told myself as long as I could be near you that that was good enough but to find this out…”

I brought my hand up to his face caressed my thumb on his cheek. He slowly closed his eyes and I leaned my forehead against his. I then felt his crystal hand against my cheek and then all of a sudden I felt his warm lips against mine. I leaned into the kiss and moved my lips against his. My heart was on fire to finally have my feelings reciprocated. I then felt his other hand snake around into my hair to grab the back of my neck. My long ears twitched and I gasped as I felt him slip his tongue past my lips. We deepened the kiss, our tongues danced until we had to part to breathe. 

We rested our foreheads onto each other as we were trying to catch our breaths. I sighed, “I love you G’raha.”

“I love you too Hylia.” G’raha promised.

  


_ Outside the Ocular _

“Hand it over.” Thancred held out his hand. “I told you she couldn’t wait.”

“Hmphh...Fine.” Lyna handed Thancred 3,000 gil, “I really thought her pride would get the better of her.”

“Not a chance. But thanks for dinner.” Thancred chuckled and Lyna just stormed off.

“About damn time Hylia.” Thancred chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of continuing the story to add a little alone time between the two. ;) 
> 
> Maybe??


End file.
